Now meet the future
by Sweetness ninja
Summary: Terrible title i know anyways The current young justice and their mentors and Red Arrow are transported to the future where they meet their kids and their future self's and they have to take down the Shadows while in the future please r&r
1. Descriptions

Ginger Kent

Parents- Conner and Meagan

Eye color- Blue

Hair color- red

Outfit- same as her mom

Age-15

Destiny West

Parents- Wally and Artemis

Eye color- green

hair color- blond

Outfit- same as her mom only pink

Super hero outfit- same as dad

Age-16

Jerald West

Parents- Wally and Artemis

Eye color- Green

Hair color- Red

Outfit- same as dad

super hero outfit- same as dad

Age-16

Bobby

Parents- Kaldur

Eye color- Brown

Hair color- black

Outfit- same as dad

Age-16

Sophie

Parents- Roy

Eye color- Green

Hair color- Red hair

Outfit- same as dad in pink (Pink arrow)

Age-14

Frank

Parents- Dick

Eye color- Blue

Hair color- Black

Outfit- Robin out fit

Age-14

Timmy

Parents- Roy

Eye color- Green

Hair color- Red

Outfit- same as dad only yellow ( yellow arrow)

Age-15


	2. Chapter 1

**I got really bored and this was born**

**I don't own yj**

"Why are we fighting a unicorn and losing!" yelled Ginger blowing a piece of red hair out of her face.

"No the better question is why are we fighting a unicorn at all," yelled Destiny as she dodged a blow.

"Really now!" yell Jerald as he ran and moved Destiny over to Ginger.

"Shut up and use your power to get him near me so I can figure out why it's here!"

"Stop arguing!" yell Timmy as he ran over to punch the unicorn.

"Hurry up we don't have all day it's almost time for the Eclipse and Destiny can't be out!" yelled Bobby deciding he was the only sane one.

"Why again?" asked Destiny.

"No clue ask our parents,"

"Like they tell us anything,"

"It's probably for your protection,"

"I'm not the youngest!"

"Hey!" yelled Frank.

"It's true I'm the second oldest,"

"By two minutes!" yelled Jerald

"Just get the unicorn over here,"

"So we can take it down!" yelled Timmy

"You know I never thought we'd say that before,"

"Yeah,"

"Guys can we talk about this later," asked Bobby

"Got it!" yelled Jerald. Destiny ran up and touched the unicorn on the head.

"Guys it's a deer!" said Destiny

"A deer?" asked Bobby walking over to examine it.

"Yup!"

"Guys the eclipse just started!" yelled Sophie.

"Destiny?" asked Bobby taking Destiny's hand.

"I'm fine,"

"Ugh where are we?" they all turned and saw a younger version of Kaldur.

"Dad?" asked Bobby.

"Who are you?" asked a younger Wally

"Dad?" asked Destiny and Jerald

"Who are you?"

"EVERYONE QUEIT!" the future kids immediately looked down in shame. "What happened?"

"Well the sha-" started Ginger.

"I don't want to know," said the voice the owner of the voice came into view it was adult Artemis.

"Okay mom," said Destiny who just jumped on Bobby's back.

"Artemis?" asked Kaldur.

She ignored him. "Go back to Mt. Justice and get all of your parents,"

"Yes Mrs. West," said Bobby as he walked away Destiny still on his back.

"And Take Destiny to the med bay she's pale," that got their attention Jerald took Destiny and ran at light speed to Mt. Justice the others took off to. that's when she turned. "How'd you get here?"

"We don't know," said Batman.

"Hey whats going on?" asked adult Wally suddenly appearing. "Well I'll call the league,"

"What year is this?"

"2025," said Adult Artemis.

"Hey what's going on?" asked adult Dick coming up with the rest of the old young Justice and Batman.

"The rest of the league is waiting at Mt. Justice," said adult Megan (I don't feel like doing her real name).

"The kids?" asked John (again to lazy).

"Training," said adult Dick.

"Good what you want to discus they shouldn't hear,"

"What?"

"Secrets so you'll be going to train that includes Red Arrow," said Green Arrow.

"You can't tell me what to do," said Red Arrow

"I can," they turned and saw adult Roy

"Roy?" asked Wally.

"Wally,"

"What are you doing here?"

"My daughter called me,"

"Yeah he's still in the League," said adult Wally.

"Daughter?" asked Wally.

"Yeah and a son," said adult Roy.

**tell me what you think**

**Lots of love,**

**Sweet**


End file.
